Student Government
by NowOrNever
Summary: In which Sohma Yuki angsts, Kyo pick a fight, Kakeru throws everything off balance, and no one does anything. But how is this a surprise?


This was a random little thing that demanded to be written. I actually wrote it a few weeks ago, I think. Anyway, it's been written and I won't take it back. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did, there would be lots and lots of boy smecks. Do you see boy smecks in Furuba? Then I do not own it. Also, I do not own Power Rangers, Domos, sporks, or Sauron's evil fortress. If I did, I'd be rich and wasting my money on manga and video games and stuff like that.

This fic has boy-on-boy-ness. If you do not like, do not read. Flamers will be used for roasting marshmellows with my muses. And laughed at.

**WARNING:** This fic contains Manabe Kakeru.If you cannot handle pointlessness, randomness or nonsense, this fic is not for you. Large doses of Manabe Kakeru are damaging to your mental health. Handle with caution. (Also contains smaller doses of Haru and Kyo. Together. You've been warned.)

* * *

Student Government.

To be part of it was to act as a role-model for other students. The most influential people on any S.G. were the President and the-

"Yun Yun! Kakeru fell asleep again! Kimi felt she should tell you since you said you wanted us to tell you when he did! Also, Kimi thinks that she would make a better Vice-President for Yun Yun! She works harder and always wants to please! Like today-"

Vice-President.

The Student Government of Kaibara High could certainly never be called dull with Manabe Kakeru serving as Vice-President, that was for sure. This meant that the President, Sohma Yuki, had yet another source of annoyance in his life. And this was one he couldn't simply ignore or pummel into the ground, ad he often did with the other sources. No, this one he had to deal with as Sohma Yuki, President of the Student Government of Kaibara High, and unspoken 'Prince' of said school.

With a heavy sigh, Yuki turned around from where he had been trying to work. With no success. As he turned, his eyes fell upon this scene: two of the 'officers', Sakuragi Naohito and Toudou Kimi, arguing about some nonsensical topic that had something to do with an army of Domos with sporks attacking Sauron's evil foretress if Yuki heard correctly, the Vice-President, Kakeru - or, as Yuki fondly called him, the Parasitic-Human Power Ranger - snoozing at a desk by the window, and the treasurer, Kuragi Machi, doing the work of ten people quietly by herself in the far corner. Yes, this was a common sight for the young President/Prince of Kaibara.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way over to his V.P., the sound of his soft snores growing steadily louder with each step. Upon reaching the sleeping boy, he placed his hand on the desk. Suddenly, he lifted it back up in the air and slammed it back on the table at full force, right next to the Vice-President's head.

Kakeru, effectively woken up, leapt off the seat, but seemed to forget that the chair and desk were connected and thus toppled to the floor with a loud crash. Wide-eyed, he stared up at Yuki, who was staring at the floor, his hair hiding his face. The others were all staring at Yuki, too, in a state of disbelief and shock. Even Machi had looked up from her work.

Finally, Yuki lifted his head and caught Kakeru's gaze. He gave the boy a sweet smile, though the look in his eyes was anything but. "Did you have a nice nap, Manabe-san?" He tilted his head to the side, as though truly curious.

Recovering quickly, Kakeru opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Everyone turned to see Sohma Hatsuharu and Kyo standing there, the former slightly behind the latter. The red-haired Sohma raised an inquisitive brow at his normally collected Sohma.

"Temper, temper, Yuki." He shook his head, smirking and 'tsk'ing. "Where is all this frustration coming from? Hm?"

The glare that Yuki sent his cousin could have felled an entire army, but Kyo just smirked right back.

"At least _I'm_ not a pedophile, baka neko," Yuki sneered. Finally! An outlet for his irritation. Who cared if it was slightly misdirected? His stupid cousin deserved it.

Kyo's red eyes narrowed. "Kuso nezumi," he snarled viciously. He made to move forward, but two arms wrapped themselves around his waist and held fast. Haru placed his chin on his older, but shorter, cousin's shoulder, and then procceeded to nuzzle his neck.

Regaining his cool and confidence, Kyo's smirk found it's way back on his face. "At least I'm _getting_ some action."

Yuki's eyes turned to slits, his hands clenched into fists, his body straightened with tension. However, before he could do anything, arms wrapped around his neck and he found himself staring into brown eyes. He blinked and, as soon as his eyes closed, lips brushed his own. His eyes flew open as a tongue slid across his bottom lip, causing him to gasp. The tongue then swept inside his mouth and engaged his tongue in a dizzy dance. Letting himself get lost in the kiss, he closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, and kissed him back.

When they broke apart, Yuki looked back at the doorway and found Kyo staring with his mouth hanging open, and Haru looking on, an eyebrow raised.

"That was hot," the youngest Sohma stated in a deadpan.

Kyo blushed and glanced off to the side. "I'll tell Tohru you'll be late." And with that, he and his boyfriend turned and walked away.

Yuki looked after them with a smirk, until something fell on his shoulder. He turned to see that Kakeru had let his head drop there. Coming back to himself, Yuki also noticed that they were both under then intense scrutiny of everyone else in the room. Kimi was staring at them with wide-eyes, Naohito looked dumbstruck, and Machi seemed vaguely interested.

A blush made it's way across Yuki's cheeks, and he procceeded to drag Kakeru out into the hall. Oncer there, Yuki leaned on the wall and turned his head face up to the ceiling, his eyes closed.

After a few moments of silence, Kakeru decided he couldn't hold back any longer. "Hey, Yun Yun. What was with those weird names you were calling each other back there?"

Yuki opened his eyes and straighted his head, staring at Kakeru.

"I mean, 'baka neko' and 'kuso nezumi'. Those aren't really good insults, you know. Oh! Are they some kind of secret codename! Oooh! That's gotta be it! Hey! Can I have one too, Yun Yun! Can I, please! I know! How about 'lion'! I've always seen myself as a lion! Or maybe 'kitsune'! Hm! Which one? What do _you_ thi-?"

"Kakeru," Yuki said, grabbing the other boy's shoulders, effectively cutting him off. "What did you mean by kissing me back there?"

"Huh?" Kakeru blinked dumbly at his President a few times. "You looked mad and hurt. And jealous. That, too. So I thought I'd bail you out."

Yuki eyed him suspiciously. "That's it?"

Kakeru frowned a little. "Yeah." A sudden, bright grin stole across his face. "I have a girlfriend, Yun Yun. Remember? Don't worry. I didn't mean anything by it."

Yuki closed his eyes in relief. "Good." He fixed the other boy with a small smile. "Now let's get back to work."

With a salut and a big, friendly grin, Kakeru threw an arm over Yuki's shoulders. "Aye, aye, captain!"

Three Weeks Later

Student Government.

When you were on it, you were expected to be hard-working and dedicated. The people with the most demanding jobs on any S.G. were the-

"Kimi! Machi!" Naohito ran into the Student Government Office, very out of breath. Both girls looked up and found the youngest member trying to catch his breath.

"Did you find Kakeru and Yun Yun, Naohito-kun," Kimi asked the boy.

He swallowed and nodded vigorously. "Yes! I found them!"

Kimi raisede an eyebrow. "Well?"

Naohito sighed. "They're making out in the Janitor's Closet! _Again_!"

President and Vice-President.

Kimi looked back at Machi, who was now sporting a smug smirk.

"You owe my 1,000 yen, Kimi," she said, holding out a hand.

Kimi slumped, pouted, but handed over her due. "I thought they would've at _least_ changed locations."

Well, at least it looks good on college applications.


End file.
